The present invention relates in general to surgical devices and procedures, and more particularly to surgical suturing.
Sutures are often used in a wide variety of surgical procedures. Manual suturing is typically accomplished by the surgeon using a fine pair of graspers to grab and hold a suture needle, pierce the tissue with the needle, let go of the needle, and regrasp the needle to pull the needle and accompanying suture thread through the tissues to be sutured. Such needles are typically curved with the suture attached to the trailing end of the needle. A variety of automated suturing devices have been attempted to speed the process of suturing and to facilitate fine suturing or suturing during endoscopic, laparoscopic, or arthroscopic surgeries.